From Rifles To Romance
by Mafsarhet
Summary: The Princess of Albion falls in love with Major Swift during her time at Mourningwood Fort.  Can he, or does he, return her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fable 3 or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.**

Princess/Major Swift

Rated M for explicit adult content.

The Princess of Albion falls in love with Major Swift during her time at Mourningwood Fort. Can he, or does he, return her feelings?

Note – I'm LOVING Major Swift so much (that and he just won't leave me alone! LOL) that I'll likely write some shorties featuring him and the Princess in varying love scenarios. I know, not great literature, but heck, the Major wants him some nice lovin' and I'm happy to oblige him!

**From Rifles To Romance #1**

"Now, try and relax, Amberlee," Major Swift told the Princess, "It is imperative that I teach you about breath control and relaxation is a key part of that."

For rifle shooting? Amberlee had never thought such a thing would be so important, but if Jack Swift said it was, then she would believe him. After all, he was one of Albion's finest soldiers, if not _the _finest, and he was, unquestionably, the finest marksman alive.

But controlling her breathing around _him? _Amberlee groaned softly. Just being near the man made her breath quicken and her heart race. Hmph...if she was lucky she wouldn't moisten her drawers in the process as well!

It hadn't always been so, even though she had liked the Major when they first met. Until she and Walter had come to Mourningwood Fort she had thought that her childhood sweetheart, Elliot, was the only man she could ever love or desire. She could not have been more mistaken.

The Major proved to not only be a true gentleman and magnificent soldier, but also that he was handsome, learned, cultured, and kind. With her he had also become her friend and closest confidante. It had taken time, for Jack Swift did not seem at first inclined to believe that the Princess and Hero of Albion would take any special interest in him. After all, at forty years of age and white already streaking his hair, he likely believed he was too old for her. Amberlee was two and twenty, experienced beyond her age, and wise and intelligent enough to know her own mind.

And Major Swift was a constant presence in her mind, not to mention her heart and dreams.

"Amberlee?"

"I...ah...yes, Major. Breath control."

"Indeed." He positioned himself behind her and together they peered down from the high walkway down to the scarecrow-like targets below and just outside the Fort. "The timing of your breathing will coincide with your pulling of the trigger."

Amberlee swallowed and nodded, raising the rifle and tucking it between the hollow of her shoulder and her collarbone.

"Now," he continued, placing his hands on her arms, "relax as much as you can or you'll find that you will tire quickly. Even the lightest of rifles can become incredibly difficult to wield if you exhaust your muscles. Yes, like that, Amberlee. Now, breath and don't move the rifle. Watch how the barrel moves on its own in time with your breathing. When you inhale, you'll be aiming higher or above the target, and as you exhale, you'll aim lower or below it. What you want to do is squeeze the trigger gradually and when your lungs are nearly empty, the trigger will break when you are at the target's centre."

Amberlee took a deep breath and aimed at the head of the first of the six straw men.

"You've tensed too much again," Jack Swift said, squeezing her upper arms gently, coaxing her to relax once more. "If you hold the rifle with the least strain to your arms, shoulders, neck and back, you'll shoot more effectively and for longer periods of time with minimal fatigue."

"But how then shall I use my muscles to hold the rifle?" she asked, hoping the Major did not see her flushed face at his close proximity and physical contact.

"You don't, my dear Amberlee," he replied. "You distribute its weight over your bones, not your muscles. Muscles are inherently unstable and relying on them for supporting the rifle will be a mistake. Your frame," he continued, grasping her shoulders and then running a hand down her neck and spine, "will support the 'Swift Irregular' perfectly."

Amberlee started and the Major quickly stepped back. "Pray excuse me," he stammered, "I have breeched propriety by touching you so!"

"Nonsense!" Amberlee hastened to reassure him, "this is necessary! Besides, I don't mind you touching me, Jack." She did not realise she had addressed him by his first name. As close of friends as they had become, she had seldom addressed him with such familiarity. "Touch me any way you like," she continued. "I need to learn and besides, we are friends, are we not?"

Swift chuckled and relaxed, stepping to her once again. "Fair enough, Princess!" He reached from behind her and assured himself that the butt of the rifle was in the proper position. Once satisfied, he continued. "You will sway a little because you are standing instead of kneeling, but there is nothing for it. You must simply control your natural sway and fire when you are at your steadiest."

Amberlee nodded and so that Jack Swift could hear her, she began to breathe audibly and aim at the first target.

"Time your shot with your breathing, Amberlee, but only if your stance is as stable as possible." He passed one hand over her left arm. "Good, your left arm should be braced against your ribs. Excellent! Now, see? Your bones are supporting the rifle, not your muscles. Your feet and legs are balancing the weight of your body and as you exhale your spine will stiffen, increasing your stability."

Amberlee relaxed her neck and allowed her cheek to fall onto the stock.

"Excellent," Swift said softly. "Make sure you use the same cheek-to-stock position every time you fire and your aim will be consistent. This will also increase the efficiency of your vision and not exhaust your eyes."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she sighed. "I just hope that I don't prove to be the big disappointment I've been all week!"

"You'll do splendidly," Swift said with confidence. "But since you fear otherwise, what say I give you an incentive?"

Amberlee turned and locked her green eyes onto his dark brown ones. "An incentive?"

He smiled and his entire visage brightened. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "Of course! If you strike the first three targets in the head consecutively, I'll reward you with anything you like."

Amberlee laughed. "That's quite a promise, Major! You've no idea what I would request! Hadn't you best find out before possibly endangering your person, your dignity, or your..." She paused to gather her nerve, and then concluded. "Even your virtue?"

Swift's eyes widened in surprise at her forwardness, but then he rose to meet her challenge. "My virtue?" he replied with his gentlemanly accent exaggerated for flirtatious effect. "Well, since you've yet to prove your ability to meet my terms, I have little to fear, haven't I?"

"You never know," she replied, a surge of confidence bubbling up inside her. She was flirting outrageously with him and he did not seem to be offended or put off in the least! In fact, he appeared to be more than willing to reciprocate her advances.

"So be it, Princess Amberlee, I'll take my chances and even risk my virtue!" He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "But mind you, you'll also be risking your own."

"You are a gentleman," she retorted saucily. "I doubt that."

"Well, but if such does occur, I would have to make certain that your reputation remains unsullied then, shan't I?"

"Ah, shall I not tax you so?" she teased. "Perhaps I should simply demand from you a kiss!"

"A kiss?" Major Swift sucked in his breath so rapidly that he choked for a moment. "Well, I'd say that a kiss is not out of line. But shall it be a kiss the way I want it? After all, you are the Princess and I a mere soldier. If you are toying with me, then I believe it is only fair that the type of kiss, as well as its duration, be decided by me."

Did he really believe she was merely toying with him? She frowned. Perhaps he did. He was older than her, after all, and as he had just said, he was a soldier while she was the Princess of Albion. Yet she was the one who initiated testing the waters of flirtation between them.

Amberlee took a deep breath and fixed her complete attention on the first target. She slowly began squeezing the trigger and paid close attention to how her gaze on the target shifted slightly. She aimed just above its head and as her lungs emptied her body steadied and the faceless head came into clear focus. She finished the shot and the bullet lodged in the head of the straw man where his right eye would have been.

"Nicely done, Princess! Capital shooting!" Swift enthused. "That's your finest shot all week!"

"Yes, but I have two more to go!"

Breathing in and out several times to relax herself once more, Amberlee concentrated on everything this man had taught her. She had to make the next two shots; she simply had to!

Very well; the second target. It was just a straw man, nothing more! Her eyes were fixed on its featureless face, her perspiring and slightly trembling finger was squeezing the trigger. Her chest rose and fell gently. On her third exhalation she fired.

The forehead of the straw man was pierced.

"I did it!" she squealed like a school girl. "I did it, Major!" Her heart was racing and her pulse pounded in her ears, but these were good things. She felt as if she were on a gambler's lucky streak.

"Yes," he said slowly, voice filled with wonder, "you did. Now please focus, relax, and be certain that you do not miss the third."

Amberlee faced him and saw what she could swear was anticipation in his eyes. Could he feel for her, even a little, of what she did for him?

"My dear, take your time," he said softly. "There is no hurry. Take your time and be confident when you shoot. You can do this."

He placed his hands on her hips and she gasped. He did not remove them, however. He smiled and squeezed them gently but firmly. "Remain steady, Amberlee; remain steady." He removed his hands and stepped back.

"Yes, you can do this," she said to give herself confidence "You can!"

And she did. The third target's head was not as tightly packed as the first two and it exploded into a mass of straw, string, and dirt.

Amberlee lowered the rifle and stared in wonder. She had done it! Three nearly perfect shots in a row!

She slowly turned to Jack Swift and felt herself smile so widely that she knew she must look like the proverbial child who had succeeded in raiding the cookie jar.

"I do believe I've earned my kiss, Major!" she said as calmly as she could. "However, if you reward all your soldiers thus, I may just decide to pass!"

Swift chuckled. "You needn't fear any such thing! Besides, this old soldier hasn't enjoyed such a delight for nigh unto... Never mind. Suffice it to say that it has been quite some time, and never before with such a beautiful and incredible woman."

Was he truly sincere, or was he merely flattering her? Oh, he liked her and cared for her, there was no doubt of that, but did he have any idea whatever that he was inspiring in her other feelings?

Her pulse was racing and her every nerve was sensitised, and damnation, her drawers _were _moistening, but she wanted her kiss! Whether he wanted to make it chaste, or even one to her hand, she wanted it; very badly.

"Such flattery is unnecessary, Major."

Swift took the rifle from her and placed it in the nearby rack. When he turned to face her again, his eyes looked troubled and his face registered confusion. "Amberlee, you wound me. Are you implying that I am insincere?"

"Oh, no! I would never think that." She suddenly felt very nervous. Even if Jack Swift found her attractive, it did not mean he thought of her as...

"Then I believe that it is now time for me to state the conditions of your reward," he said. Then his gaze fixed on hers and for the first time since their acquaintance he faltered and seemed ill at ease. "If you are indeed desirous of such a reward from an old soldier like myself, that is."

"Jack!" she suddenly found herself blurting out, "do not speak so! My parents had more years between them than we do! Haven't we become the best of friends? Do we not confide in each other? Are we, or cannot we, possibly become more?" It was her turn to not only falter, but to sway in sudden fear. She had said too much. Her flirting had crossed the farthest lines of propriety. What in the Hells was the matter with her?

Jack Swift was a soldier and had been nearly all his life, she reminded herself. For years he had been stationed at Mourningwood Fort with rare leaves of absence. And Amberlee; she was the Hero and the Princess. She was, fortunately, considered quite pretty, and was well-educated and as cultured as 'Gentleman Jack.' She constantly had contact with people, but Jack had only his men and his duty, not to mention the nightly grind of wave after wave of the undead Hollowmen attacks.

Of course he would be susceptible to the flirtations of a young woman. As highly as he valued their friendship and camaraderie, she had shamelessly and carelessly teased him. She had, just now, treated him as a child would a toy. She had used him for her own amusement and satisfaction. She had taken heinous advantage of a lonely man in a dreary and dangerous place because of her own selfish heart.

"Amberlee?" Jack Swift's voice was soft and low and he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off and turned away.

"Thank you, Major," she said, trying to keep her voice steady but failing abysmally, "but I've behaved quite badly and treated you dreadfully. Please, forgive me. My flirtations were not only ill-timed and unasked for, but also inexcusable."

"You needn't..."

"Please, speak no more!" she begged him, blinking back tears. "I'll retire to my tent now." Amberlee resisted his efforts to turn her to face him. "Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow." She swallowed down a lump of fear and dread and she slipped from his grasp. She was certain she had lost this man, or if she had not, she deserved to. "Or perhaps not. It may be time for me to leave this place and move on to Bowerstone."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fable 3 or any of its characters, Lionhead Studios does. Based on the 2010 XBOX Game.

Princess/Major Swift

Rated M for explicit adult content.

The Princess of Albion falls in love with Major Swift during her time at Mourningwood Fort. Can he, or does he, return her feelings?

Note – I'm LOVING Major Swift so much (that and he just won't leave me alone! LOL) that I'll likely write some shorties featuring him and the Princess in varying love scenarios. I know, not great literature, but heck, the Major wants him some nice lovin' and I'm happy to oblige him!

**Rifles To Romance #2**

A sound invaded her slumber and she struggled to dispel the fog of sleep attempting to keep her in its comforting embrace. Slowly her struggles were rewarded when Amberlee recalled that she had retreated to her cot and allowed herself to fall, exhausted and humiliated, to sleep.

"Amberlee?" Her name drifted to her ears as a soft and caressing whisper.

She sat up, clutching the blanket to her shift-clad body and squinted in the darkness.

Jack Swift was kneeling on the floor beside her. He had apparently been watching her sleep, or else gently attempting to coax her awake.

"Major!" she gasped. "Whatever are you doing here?"

He took a deep uneven breath.

"We have unfinished business, Amberlee," he replied huskily. "Unfinished business, and also a precious relationship to preserve."

"We have no unfinished business, Major," Amberlee said, though the look of uncertainty and unease in his eyes stabbed at her heart. "I simply declined to claim my prize. Is that not my right?" she went on. "Besides, I forfeited it for good reason! If I were to claim what I, in a moment of weakness, wanted so badly, I would forever lose you as my friend. That would have jeopardised our relationship altogether."

Swift took one of her hands in his. The blanket fell to her waist, but despite being clothed in a shift, Amberlee felt almost naked as he gaze swept over her form. Her pulse began to race and a warm knot to form in her belly. Surely she should remove her hand from his, but she could not bring herself to do so. Despite her better judgement, she allowed him to continue holding it. Yes, despite her better judgement; but not against her emotional need, inconvenient as it was.

"Amberlee, you shared a secret with me; something deeply personal and beyond price. The treasure you have revealed to me, whether or not you allow me the honour and privilege of keeping it as my own, is one I will cherish for the rest of my days. Please, do not send me away just when I have discovered that you are indeed, even if only remotely possible, in my...site." He cleared his throat nervously.

Amberlee sucked in a shaking breath and felt her hand begin to tremble in his. A sheen of cold perspiration followed by goose-flesh broke out all over her body. Was she understanding him correctly, or was she only understanding him in part? She needed to know, but the words that tumbled from her lips turned out to be neither polite not tactful.

"Major, perhaps you are focussing your aim on an undesirable target for a man of your calibre and refined tastes," she said flatly. Then, still hurt and embarrassed by her earlier behaviour, she couldn't help but add in a last moment sting using similar hunting metaphors. "However, if all you need is a single meal or a cheap...mount, perhaps your intended target will serve you adequately after all."

For a moment Swift was clearly taken aback as well as effectively stung by her words, but he quickly recovered his poise. "I am an expert in hunting, my dear Amberlee, and I only risk my life; nay, in this case, my very heart and soul as well, for the one prize that is worth the patience, pursuit, and the careful utilisation of every skill I possess. At this moment I am remaining perfectly still, for if I risk moving, I shall lose the clear and sharp image I need to...secure my intended prize."

"Is your prize so skittish, then?" She winced the moment she asked. What kind of question was _that?_ She was obviously _quite_ skittish, and to add to the poor man's discomfort, she was also rude and evasive!

"I do not know, but she is certainly a mystery." He still did not move, but continued to stare intently and searchingly into her eyes. He plainly would not allow so much as a single flicker of emotion escape his notice.

Amberlee now knew how a deer must feel when face to face with the hunter who would inevitably emerge victorious.

"Perhaps a more accurate word would be 'frightened,' or 'uncertain,' Major." Her voice was trembling now and she inwardly cursed her sudden loss of composure, and surely he could see her eyes welling with tears! Some Hero she was; she could not even maintain a façade of calm!

"Why frightened or uncertain? The object of my impassioned pursuit must know that my intentions are nothing less than completely honourable! I am wounded to my heart that she would think otherwise!"

Now he moved to sit beside her. He took her other hand, pressed them both together, and raised them to his lips. Swift's expression softened and he kissed her knuckles slowly, sweetly, and reverently while still keeping his gaze locked with hers. There was pain in his eyes and on his careworn face, but he clearly was struggling to maintain his own composure.

"This old hunter may have little to offer in the ways of worldly comforts or riches, but he hopes that his love, loyalty, and complete devotion will compensate her for that. He will spend the rest of his days proving the depth of his feelings to her, and do it gladly. She is worth more than all the treasures in Albion and he would risk anything, _anything, _to have, hold, and cherish her forever."

Amberlee was speechless. Jack Swift was making himself very clear, despite his vacillation between first and second person in his speech. He was giving her the opportunity to accept or reject him, and to do so more or less personally.

After several long moments, Amberlee couldn't help but smile, and the relief that flooded Jack Swift's visage warmed her all over. The knot in her belly became more heated, however, and for the first time ever, she wished that she was wearing drawers or pantaloons beneath her shift. As it was, however, she was not, and she was growing quite moist in the most embarrassing of places. Did Jack know of her intense arousal? She could smell the faint fragrance emanating from her own intimate flesh even as she asked herself that question, and that meant that he likely could smell her, too.

"Botheration!" she whispered and lurched forward to bury her face against his chest. She was beyond embarrassed; she was utterly mortified!

Jack held her close and kissed the top of her head, sliding his hands along her back in soothing motions.

"Amberlee?"

"I give in, Jack!" she burst out, tears beginning to stream down her face and soaking into his shirt. "You win, if you feel I'm worth the winning! I just... I don't … I'm afraid! I'm terribly afraid!"

Jack quickly lay down and pulled her flush against him in a sweetly comforting embrace. "Hush; you've nothing to fear, Amberlee! I love you, and I'll never hurt you. That is a solemn vow. Are you afraid of me? If so, you needn't be! I'll not ask anything that you are unwilling to give."

Amberlee was able to calm herself enough to keep from bursting into a fit of uncontrollable sobbing. Still, tears trickled and she pressed herself more tightly against him, finding in his presence and arms the most wondrous and beautiful shelter she had ever had.

"Jack, I am not afraid of you, but I am afraid of being unable to be what you need in a woman."

"I..._what?_ That's impossible!"

He attempted to peer into her face but she resolutely kept it buried in his chest.

"I don't know _how, _Jack! I know what I feel, and what my body feels, but I don't know what to do about it! Nobody ever told me and I've never..." She stopped, her breath hitching too badly for her to continue.

"Ah," he said after a moment when he comprehended her meaning. He managed to pull her face upward and plant a kiss on each closed and tear-wet eyelid. "I am truly sorry that you feel so nervous and frustrated about this, Amberlee, but I have to...um...admit that I'm quite flattered."

She opened her eyes and smiled wanly. "I am pleased you feel so, Jack, but you are not in my position of having no idea how to please the one you love!" She lowered her lashes and continued on, more softly and shyly. "You also have no idea how it feels to be so ignorant, and also know that the one you love has bedded goodness only knows how many others before you! That is not only mortifying, but intimidating for me. I know I cannot compete with them, and you'll always be comparing me to them. You won't be able to help it."

Jack coughed in embarrassment, and then cleared his throat in indignation. "Amberlee, firstly, I will admit that you are right in one thing; I do not know how it is to love someone and be ignorant. I've never been in love until you; that I swear. I can also swear that you'll never have to compete with anyone, ever. You are the woman I love. I held affection for the women I knew before you, but I did not love them. The love I bear for you changes everything. It will make everything we do to, for, and with each other uplifting and glorious. There is no competition for that! That will be a treasure beyond price and that...humbles me, Amberlee. The thought alone is enough to bring me to my knees before you!"

He gently kissed and licked her tears away until she giggled and relaxed in his arms.

"Point taken, Major, and, as you can surely see, you've shored up my courage. Will you be at my service tonight? I find that I desperately need training only _you _can give me."

Jack chuckled against her ear. "I cannot refuse such a heart-felt and needful request from the lady who holds my heart! However, you'll need to agree to one thing, first."

"Name it," she sighed in anticipation.

"Marry me; or rather, marry me and do so on a day of my choosing." He held his breath, clearly aware that he had asked her the most important question in both of their lives. He was a man of fierce principles, and even if she refused him she was certain he would love her and give her what she asked of him, regardless. But if she accepted him...

Then Amberlee gasped when she fully grasped the importance of this line of thought. Had he _really_ proposed to her or was she losing her mind? "Jack! Are you serious? I mean...of course this isn't completely fantastical to hope for after all we've spoken of, but...are you certain? Absolutely certain? This is so...so soon!"

Jack placed his right hand over his heart. "I have never been more certain of anything, my darling Amberlee."

He meant it! He _did_ love her! All those long months filled with pleasure, doubt, hope, and fear had all culminated in this one glorious conclusion!

"Yes, a thousand times yes, my handsome Major!"

He barked out a laugh and pushed her onto her back. He kissed her so furiously and desperately that Amberlee could barely breathe. Her senses began to reel, but she did not want this lovely kiss to end! His fingers were twining in her curls, his lips were caressing hers, then his tongue was parting them, and, _oh gods! _Not only did her first kiss with Jack render her entire body slack with desire, but she nearly fainted with giddiness when she felt a certain part of his lower body harden and press against her belly. She was innocent, but she was not ignorant.

"Your...ah..._bayonet_ is attempting to pierce me, Sir," she gasped against his still-frantic kisses.

"You'll experience _that _particular love-assault sooner than you think now that you've agreed to marry me tomorrow," he said hoarsely, moving his mouth to her throat.

"Tomorrow?" she gasped.

"You did agree to a day of my choosing, Amberlee. Besides, I promised you earlier that if your virtue were to ever been in question then I would rectify matters, did I not?"

"You did," she murmured. She wriggled against him and was pleased when he moaned and involuntarily ground his lower body into hers.

"Gods, woman, take off that offensive garment or I'll tear it off and throw it into the nearest fire!"

Amberlee stiffened in sudden embarrassment. "Take it off? But then I'll be...naked!" She knew how foolish that sounded the moment she uttered the words. Of course she would be naked! In all her fantasies she had always imagined Jack naked, but not herself. Now she realised that her fantasies would have to quickly change!

"That's the point, dearest Amberlee. Do you expect us to make love fully clothed?" He chuckled again. "My Amberlee, I think that I shall spare you my 'full assault' tonight, but tomorrow night will be a different scenario. You'll be completely mine, completely naked, and so pleased and satisfied that you may never want to leave our bed again!"

Now she giggled. "I can easily believe that, Jack! But I don't want to wait until tomorrow night. I want you now!"

He sighed. "I had fully intended to make love to you if you were willing, Amberlee, but now I question the wisdom of that. Besides, I think I should give you time to change your mind. After all, you may decide that marriage to this old soldier may not..."

"Don't you _dare _ever say such a thing to me!" She surprised him by shoving him onto his side, then onto his back, and straddling him on the narrow cot. She glared down at him. "I've loved you for months, Jack Swift! Don't you _dare _ever question that! We are marrying tomorrow even if I have to force myself upon you tonight!"

To the surprise of them both, Amberlee reached down and fumbled with his breeches. "Take these off or I'll rip them from you and toss them into the nearest fire!" she threatened, echoing his previous demand.

The corners of his mouth twitched in amusement. "So, just my breeches, then?"

"They are all that's necessary to bind you to me now," she said firmly.

He seized her wrists, laughing. "Amberlee, stop! Very well, I'll remove them, but I rather think this entire experience will be more pleasurable for us both if we remove everything, don't you agree?"

Amberlee was far more courageous and determined now, but she was still a nervous innocent.

"I agree; however, you've all the experience, Jack, and I have none. I think that I needn't remove my shift as it is so loose, must I?"

Her maidenly modesty, despite her new-found courage, still rendered her hesitant when it came to her baring her body completely to him. She had no reason to expect that he would be disappointed with her or find her lacking, but still, she had never been with a man before and she could not keep herself from fretting over his opinion of her appearance.

Jack kissed her and stood. "Allow me, then." He slowly removed the clothing from his upper body, article by article, allowing Amberlee time to study him and become accustomed to him.

His naked torso elicited a gasp of appreciation from Amberlee. He was lean and extremely well-muscled. She had not realised how much his uniform had concealed this. But of course he would be strong; he was a soldier! He worked hard, drilled constantly, and practised his shooting and melee exercises endlessly. Those things, combined with regular military exercising and physical combat, had honed this man's body to incredible strength.

She was, only momentarily, surprised to see scars on him. There were not many, considering his years of service, and she marvelled at how skilled he must be that despite possibly hundreds of battles his visible scars were relatively few. He may have more, but if so, they were either faded or on his back.

His chest was pleasing. He did not have a thick matting of hair, but enough to tempt her to rise and run her fingers through it. She liked seeing his muscles ripple and flow beneath it when he moved and she stifled a giggle when she saw his nipples. Of course she knew men had nipples, but she had never considered that they would harden as a woman's did when aroused!

She did rise now; the temptation was too great. She moved to him and fixed her gaze on his chest. Jack stood still and sucked in a breath. Amberlee tentatively placed both her hands, palms flat, on his chest. Warmth, strength, courage, tenacity, valour; his chest alone filled her mind with these impressions of him. Well, those impressions along with the others that her hands seemed to draw from him as she passed them slowly up and down his naked flesh. Athletic, robust, solid, taut, indomitable, strapping, provocative, alluring, seductive...

_Oh, gods! _She closed her eyes and swallowed nervously. Her knees trembled violently, but still she continued her exploration. She trailed her palms up and gently over his hardened nipples. When he groaned her eyes flew open and met his. His dark orbs bored into hers and the raw desire in them was so strong that her mouth went dry.

Amberlee licked her lips and Jack's sharp inhalation at the sight nearly undid them both. With visible effort, Jack recovered himself.

"Go on, Amberlee; look at me, touch me, but please, do not fear me."

"I don't think I could ever fear you," she whispered.

She felt his heart racing beneath her right hand and was pleased that she had such an effect on him. Perhaps his prior experience did not matter so much after all! He loved _her, _and as he had said, that changed everything. Looking at Jack, touching his body, seeing his eyes, feeling his love and desire; she knew that if she saw another half-naked man and touched him, she would not feel thus.

Nothing could compare to this.

And there was also something else. She trusted Jack; utterly and completely. Was that why she was slowly beginning to feel more confident despite her ignorance of the love act?

She passed her thumbs over his nipples and smiled when they hardened even more. So, they were not so different from each other in this way! She amused herself for a few moments until she was satisfied that his tiny stiff buds were as hard as they could be, and then she bent forward and flicked her tongue over one.

"Gods!" Jack choked out, completely surprised. "Amberlee, have mercy!"

In response she suckled and then nipped the bud gently. Jack groaned and twined his fingers in her thick Titian curls. As she continued to suckle on his nipple, she slid her palms down his belly and encountered the band of his breeches.

"Off with them, soldier!"

"I fear that I'll be completely disarmed if I do that," he moaned, his breath hitching. "And a soldier without his weapons..."

Amberlee suddenly reached down and cupped the bulge inside his breeches, halting his protest. "You will hardly be without a weapon, Jack," she purred, moving her mouth to his ear. "You've still your 'bayonet,' you know."

He pulled her in for a kiss that was so ardently desirous that Amberlee feared that she was lose control of the situation. Not that she would mind over much, but at the moment she was enjoying being the one to set the pace.

That changed when Jack suddenly slid a hand between her legs and pressed.

"_Jack!" _

Amberlee sagged against him and he chuckled into her ear, his voice low and husky. "You are quite right, Amberlee, I do have weapons, but so do you." He wriggled a finger over the most sensitive part of her and she shuddered violently. "My finger is on your 'trigger'," he added throatily.

"So it would seem," she gasped. "But what is _my_ weapon?"

"Your entire body and all that you are," he sighed. "Do you realise how, with ridiculous ease, you have conquered me?"

"Have I?" she asked, then shuddered and grasped his shoulders as his fingers teased her maidenhood through the cloth of her shift.

"Do you still want to wear this dreadful thing?" His voice was husky with desire. "You have indeed conquered me, so can you not grant me the mercy, not to mention the pleasure, of seeing you completely, my dearest Amberlee?"

His fingers were working their magic on her so well that Amberlee's embarrassment faded quickly. In fact, she was impatient for him now, and as he was so generous as to share all of himself with her, she should do the same.

"Jack, remove those breeches and I'll remove my shift! Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

She was disappointed when he withdrew his fingers from between her thighs, but there was nothing for it. Besides, she reasoned, she would rather have him out of his clothing sooner rather than later.

Jack divested himself of the rest of his uniform while Amberlee took a deep breath, summoned all her courage, and pulled her shift above her head and tossed it aside.

"By the gods, you are beautiful, Amberlee," he said huskily, his greedy gaze roaming up and down her nude form.

Amberlee closed her eyes and allowed him to look his fill. She heard soft sighs of approval and her embarrassment faded even more. He found her lovely! She opened her eyes when she felt him grasp her hips.

"I love you, Jack," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Amberlee," he replied and kissed her. His mouth was soft and hesitant on hers as if he were afraid of frightening her if he moved too quickly. But she was not frightened any more, she realised; not in the slightest.

"Touch me," she sighed into his mouth and pressed herself against him. His erection prodded her belly and she groaned with the desire that shot like lightning though her. She did not know how the easing of it would feel, but she couldn't wait to find out.

Jack grunted what was obviously an affirmative and cupped her breasts. Amberlee's head fell back in pleasure as he fondled her soft mounds. Her nipples hardened almost to the point of discomfort, but she did not mind. His palms teased them, and then she felt his mouth close over one.

Her knees suddenly weakened and nearly gave way, but she was able to maintain her balance. Barely. His tongue swirled and his teeth nipped and teased her now. Amberlee's prior embarrassment returned full force as she felt herself grow positively wet between her thighs.

A gasp of mortification escaped her and he slid one hand into her wetness, teasing his fingers along her femininity. She squirmed and averted her eyes, her face almost scarlet.

"Amberlee, please don't be embarrassed! This is natural for a woman. If you are wet then that means I'm doing the right things to arouse you!"

She looked into his eyes with wonder and he smiled gently, yet with a hint of smugness. "So, since you are _very_ wet, my dearest, may I assume that I am performing adequately?"

Amberlee was still very shy about her body's response, but curiosity consumed her now. "I would say that you are performing very adequately indeed," she said, her tone relieved. "But, Jack, why am I so wet? I don't understand that part."

"Because," he began, sliding his index finger into her tight passage and smiling at her sigh of pleasure, "your body needs to be ready for me. Your wetness will help a certain part of me enter you with more ease."

"Oh!" She buried her face in his neck. "I thought that I knew a few things despite not having experienced them, but I was wrong! I don't know anything!"

"You don't need to," Jack replied, kissing the top of her head. "There are no rules for loving, Amberlee. We will simply do what pleases us. There is nothing to fear and nothing to worry about. We'll go slowly. Now, does this feel good?" he asked, sliding his finger gently in and out of her.

She nodded against his neck but still could not look him in the face.

"How about this?" he asked, adding another finger and entering her again, still slowly and carefully.

She nodded again. "Yes, but there is a little discomfort. Oh, Jack, if I'm uncomfortable now, how can I..." She broke off and swallowed nervously.

"You are fine, my love," Jack said reassuringly withdrawing his fingers. "Your body isn't accustomed to this act yet. Trust me, Amberlee, your body will...ah...accommodate me perfectly. It will just take a little time and gentleness on my part."

"And it will hurt? But only for a little while?"

"Yes. I'm sorry that I will hurt you at all, my Amberlee. I Truly am."

Amberlee swallowed hard, but summoned her courage. She looked into his eyes and saw the love and sincerity there. She was ready now; to not only surrender her innocence but to surrender it gladly to the man she loved, and to receive his love in return.

She looked at him now and her eyes widened in wonder as well as alarm. His taut belly and thick well-muscled legs made her mouth water and that place between her thighs tingle. She was slower to study the rest of him as that part of him looked so large and strange. She finally fixed her gaze on his navel and the soft trail of hair there that lead downward to that part of him that still frightened her a little.

"It is all right, Amberlee," Jack said, understanding her nervousness. "I know my body must seem unusual to you. Granted, it is not nearly as beautiful as yours, but..."

"Shush!" she said. "Don't say such a thing! You are a beautiful man, Jack! I've just never seen a man so...completely before."

He smiled, his moustache twitching a little. "Then continue to study me until you feel comfortable, my love."

She did, even kneeling before him to peer at the appendage she had heard whispers of and seen fleeting references to in books she had secreted from the Palace library. It was long, thick, and almost red from the blood that engorged it. She saw the veins pulsing with his arousal and she gingerly traced a finger over them. Jack groaned and the smiled.

She passed her finger over the helmet-shaped velvety tip of him and smiled.

"You're so soft and smooth here, Jack!" she said in innocent wonder. She then traced her finger around the hole and when a drop of fluid collected there she smiled again.

"What is this?" she asked, taking the drop onto her fingertip and studying its opalescence.

"Ah, that is what happens to a man when he's so aroused that he can barely contain himself," he said tightly.

"And I am doing that to you?" she asked, unable to help but feel a measure of pride.

"I think that is quite obvious," he replied. "Now, how long do you intend to torment me?"

"Torment you?" she asked absently. She was enthralled by the droplet on her fingertip. Slowly she held it to her nose and sniffed. She smelled a vaguely salty smell. Then, without thinking, she licked it off and tilted her head to one side as she pondered the taste. Salty, faintly metallic, but quite appealing, really.

She heard Jack groan and when she looked into his face she saw that her actions had had a profound effect on him. He had liked that she tasted of him and enjoyed it! His face was flushed and his body trembled violently. Taking pity on him she rose and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Let us lay down," she whispered. He nodded and gently positioned her in the centre of the cot. He moved atop her and looked tenderly into her eyes. "Are you ready, Amberlee? Are you ready to allow me to love you? I'll go as slowly as you like, and I'll stop at any time if you wish it."

Amberlee smiled. "I'm more than ready, Jack. Love me, take me, make me yours!"

"You will also be making me yours by accepting me, Amberlee. There is no turning back after this. Are you certain?"

"If you ask that one more time I swear I'll castrate you!"

He chuckled. "Point taken, my love."

She reached down and wrapped her fingers around him, delighting in his groan of pleasure. "I'm ready, Jack. Please, help me! I want...need...I mean, please put...ah...your 'rifle' at my entrance! Yes, your rifle," she mused. "The word 'bayonet' is not correct, for a bayonet does not...discharge." At least she knew that much!

Jack laughed and his hand lightly grasped hers. Together they moved his swollen member to the proper place. "I think this is precisely the spot," he said with a tender smile.

Amberlee closed her eyes for a moment and groaned at the wonderful sensation of his manhood sliding against her wet and slick flesh. Oh yes, she was ready!

"Major," she said lightly, "as you once told me, it is very important to hold your 'rifle' steady as you would in the field. That way you will get the 'point of impact' correct. Relax yourself and you will be in position to do your best...shooting."

"I had planned on...ah...an oral examination first, but if you wish this right now, I will acquiesce."

Amberlee smiled. "Oral exam? That sounds positively wonderful! But I would like you to make us one, first."

He did, gently and tenderly. It hurt, as Amberlee feared, but only for a few minutes. Jack was incredibly attentive to her every reaction. His slow and careful movements inside her soon stretched her passage enough that Amberlee became impatient.

"You can move faster now," she urged. Oh, the chafing inside her was making her sore, but it felt so damned good at the same time! Knowing that it was Jack inside of her added to her pleasure. He picked up the pace, aiming perfectly and somehow managing to find places inside her that made her even wetter.

"Jack," she gasped, "what is happening to me? I am growing wetter, and you are finding places that..._ah, yes!..._make me hyper-sensitive!"

"Truly?" he grunted, still striving for her pleasure, "then I am indeed serving my lady well!"

She discovered just what he meant by that when she began to shudder and feel the tight coil of desire in her belly tighten ever more and then expand out to encompass the rest of her body. Jack seemed to know this and he quickened his pace. He kissed her and used his tongue to persuade her lips to part.

Amberlee eagerly accepted his entrance into her mouth. Their tongues twined and flicked in time with his thrusting into her body and soon she felt the oddest sensation; she felt as if every nerve ending in her body was compressing inside her core. Jack's member thrust and rubbed against it and the feeling intensified.

"Amberlee, I..._gods!_" Jack panted.

Amberlee was panting, too, and clawing his back, and groaning, and wrapping her legs tightly around his, and goodness knows what else. She felt as if her soul was being catapulted out of her body, yet she could still feel. The hot coil of desire that centred down where she and Jack were joined coalesced into an electric surge that demanded release. When Jack tore his mouth from hers to sharply nip her shoulder, the most intense and raw sensations of bliss she had ever known embraced her so tightly she could scarcely breathe.

To Amberlee, it was as if her body, wherever it was, was quivering, spasming, and tingling all over. Vaguely she heard Jack's guttural moans and grunts, and his arms tightened around her. Together they hung, suspended in their pleasure for an indeterminate period of time. But it wasn't long enough. All too soon Amberlee felt herself return to her body and to reality.

It was a wonderful reality, but she was nonetheless disappointed to have this glorious pleasure end.

"Amberlee?" Jack's voice whispered against her throat. "I love you so much! And, if you like, I think I can..."

"Yes, please!" she burst out, knowing that he wanted more as well.

He chuckled and kissed her soundly. "My darling love, I'll give you all I can give. But this soldier needs a little time to recover!" Then his eyes narrowed and he grinned mischievously. "Or, do I? I have two perfectly good hands, skills with my mouth that are now all yours to enjoy for the rest of our lives, and..."

"Jack," Amberlee gasped, "just show me, please!"

His brow quirked in amusement. "It will be my pleasure, Amberlee."

Amberlee lay back and sighed in contentment. "Oh, I think it will also be mine, Jack."

* * *

><p>Uh, and no, Swift will NOT die; not in MY Universe! They live happily ever after, everyone! :)<p> 


End file.
